


UNSENT

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just another one of my old drabbles~ (seriously, I have too too TOO many of them =.=;;)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Dear Changmin...

 

 Dear Changmin,

 

 

So this is it, huh?

 

Dong Bang Shin Ki – recognized as more than just another idol group…

 

A legend Changmin-ah..

That’s what they called us..

 

The Gods that rise up against all odds..

By some God gave miracle, we made it..

 

**You and I.**

 

We made it.

 

…and tomorrow, your last dream will come true. You’ve said before you want to get married by the age of 30, right?

 

And you’ve chosen well.. Yeon Hee-sshi is a good girl and both of you make a picture-perfect couple.

Should I congratulate you?

 

Changmin-ah… _Ottoke_?

 

I want to be a good hyung and be there for you just like you’re there for me. 

My head knows I should be smile and be happy and perhaps offer you some good advice when I stand beside you tomorrow.. 

After all that’s what best man are for, right?

 

But..

 

While my head knows that, my heart hurts..

 

It hurts so bad that it seems I can’t breathe sometimes.

 

Ever since you told me about her proposing, I’ve been dying..

 

Because you see, Min-ah..

Your old pabo hyung here has done something terrible.. something so stupid and there’s no way back.

 

I’ve fallen in love with you.

 

From the moment one chubby teenager with wonky teeth met that lanky awkward boy in the old training room some 10 years ago,

I’ve fallen in love with you.

 

Sometimes I think I probably should’ve told you.. 

 

But what good would it do?

It would only put a burden on you.

 

Coz I know you well, Min-ah..

 

No matter how rough you are on the outside, you’re actually one of the gentlest and kindhearted person I’ve ever met. 

 

You’ll feel guilty and you would force yourself to accept me.

 

And Changmin-ah..

 

No matter how badly I want to keep you, that is the last thing I want.

 

As you would’ve been miserable and resent me sooner or later.

Death is much more preferable than living with the knowledge I would be the reason of your heartache.

 

And after tomorrow, 

You won’t be seeing me anymore as well.

 

It’s not your fault..

 

This is **me** being a coward and running away.

 

Dear Changmin...

 

For all the time you took upon yourself to be the _hyung_ instead of dongsaeng,

For all the time you care.

For being my biggest supporter,

For being by my side,

For not leaving me alone,

For keep on believing,

For making  **ME**  believe.

 

**Thank you.**

 

It’s my turn now to do what’s best for you.

 

And that’s why Changmin-ah,

You’ll never get this letter..

 

This is my final gift for you.

 

Be happy, love..

 

 

Yours Always and Forever,

Yunho

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another one of my old drabbles~ (seriously, I have too too TOO many of them =.=;;)


	2. Dear Yunho...

 

Dear Yunho, 

 

 

Yes.. yes.. I can see you pouting now and demand that I call you hyung.. 

 

I probably should.. 

 

But if I do, you wouldn’t take me seriously..

I would be the same cute maknae you love to pamper.

 

And while I love that you spoiled me so much,

I need you to look at me as your equal.

 

…. At least for tonight.

 

For tomorrow,

I have to let you go.

 

Dear Yunho..

 

You know I’m not good with words..

 

After all, you’re the romantic one between us – that’s why all the ahjummas (and ahjusshis) go all gaga over you. 

Either that or the fact that you’re so impossibly adorable that it brings out natural protective instinct in everyone that met you.

 

Point is.. I..

 

This is stupid..

It’s on paper and I _still_ am nervous.

 

Know what, I’m just going to say.. well, write it out. 

Damn be the consequences.

 

Haha.. I could imagine you frowning now..

Don’t worry, sweet Yunho-ya~ It’s nothing bad (at least I hope it’s not).

 

…. I’m stalling, aren’t I? Sorry..

Force of habit..

 

What I’m trying to say is..

 

Jung Yunho,

 

I, Shim Changmin, is deeply hopelessly ‘God-help-me’ **in love** with you.

 

Yes,  _YOU_.

 

There I’ve  ~~said~~  wrote it.

 

Don’t say I’m crazy..

I’m not.

 

I’ve been in adore with you since that time when you cried for me when I twisted my ankle dancing on stage.

 

And when you laid on that hospital bed.. when I don’t know if you’re going to make it or not,

I imagined my life without you in it and until now, I could say that if that anti was in front of me.. You would be looking at Shim Changmin the murderer.

 

I love you, Yunho.

Now that I’ve let it out.. I don’t think I could ever stop.

 

**I L.O.V.E Y.O.U**

 

Dear Yunho...

 

For all the time you push me – no matter how much I want to give up, I love you.

For all the time you held me close and just be there by my side,  I love you.

For all the time you let me care for you, I love you.

For all the time you work extra extra hard for us, I love you.

For all the time you never leave me alone because somehow you instinctively know when I need someone – even when I denied it, I love you.

For all the time you cry for me, I love you.

For all the time you **laugh** with me, I love you _even more_.

 

You are more than just a friend and a brother.

 

To me, you are my soulmate..

my missing piece.

 

My heart is at its most peaceful when you’re next to me.

 

I love you, Yunho.

 

So very _very_ much..

 

I’ll do anything for you.

 

Yes, that even includes taking that walk up the aisle tomorrow.

 

You looked so happy when you introduced Yeon Hee to me.

‘ _Here’s the perfect girl for you, Minnie_ ’ you said.

 

Yunho-ya.. Don’t you know that _you_ ’re the most perfect in my eyes?

 

When she proposed to me.. Why did I accept?

 

It’s that look in your eyes, baby..

 

You look happy when I told you about it.

Did you feel relieved that your ‘baby brother’ will be settling down nicely?

 

You always love taking care of me, don’t you?

 

How could I say ‘No’, Yun-ah?

When you were the one that urged me to accept with that bright grin of yours..

 

I would’ve said yes to even walking off a cliff for your smile.

 

So..

 

Dear Yunho...

 

You may never read this.

 

But before tomorrow..

 

Before I become someone else’s..

 

With _all_ my heart and soul..

 

**I love you.**

 

Here’s to a happier next life.

 

 

Yours – In Life and Death,

Changmin.

 

 

 


End file.
